The present invention pertains to improvements in the field of antenna mounting systems. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved antenna mounting system for mounting an antenna mast to the roof of a building.
Many antennas for receiving or transmitting electromagnetic radiations for communication purposes, or for home entertainment purposes, require an antenna mounting bracket near or on a building to support an antenna in a vertical or horizontal direction. The antenna is usually supported by a mast and bracket to keep the antenna clear of surrounding objects, and to hold the antenna in a fixed direction. Sometimes a means such as a rotor, is used to change the direction of the antenna in order to receive or transmit the electromagnetic radiations between more than two fixed points.
Antenna masts are generally mounted to the roof of a building and necessitate the use of nails, screws or other fasteners which penetrate the roof and cause damage thereto. Spanish tile roofs which are common to the South Western part of the United States are easily damaged. Wireless cable companies have experienced considerable liability expenses due to damaged tile roofs.
The antenna bracket for mounting antenna masts to the exterior wall of buildings, proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,181,284, suffers from the same drawbacks as discussed above. Such an antenna bracket comprises four adjustable length arms which are each rotatably connected at one end to a post having a circular butt plate. The antenna mast is mounted to the past and rests against the butt plate. Each adjustable length arm is rotatably connected at the other end to a fastening plate which is anchored to the sidewall of a building by means of screws or the like. These screws damage the vinyl or aluminum siding, causing water ingress.